


What Did You Expect?

by losingface



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Break Up, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingface/pseuds/losingface
Summary: ‘Leave it 'til the guilt consumes, fucking in the nearest room, all our friends were unaware, most had just passed out downstairs’Inspired by Post Break-up Sex by The Vaccines. Noah and Priya unexpectedly reunite, months after leaving the villa and months after Hope leaves him.
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island), Hope/Noah (Love Island), Noah/Priya (Love Island)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	What Did You Expect?

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! 
> 
> this is a little side piece to the dumby series, something that happens in that universe but not focused on poppy and bobby B-)
> 
> i wanted to write something about noah and priya, bc i genuinley think they'd have been such a cute and genuine couple!
> 
> please enjoy!

**

He couldn’t believe it at first. A bright and loud laugh travelled up and out of his chest before he could even control it. The takeaway he just bought is still clutched in his hands, paper bags rustling as he clenches his fits before setting them down on the counter.

“Wait - what?” He asked.

Noah stared at Hope for what felt like en eternity. A lifetime. She didn’t respond, waiting for him to start talking again. The look on her face was so genuine and serious he didn’t know what to believe.

“So -” Noah blinks for a second, Hope’s words playing over and over in his head. I’m sorry but it’s over._ It’s over _. “After, everything… you’re just done? That’s it?” He murmurs.

“Yeah.” She shrugs, her braids falling past her shoulders. “We’re just kidding ourselves, Noah, honestly.” She grabs her jacket from the back of one of his dining chairs and shrugs it on, so damn casual it actually stings him to watch. She tilts her head at him before speaking again. “We both know this was a Love Island thing. Not a real thing.”

Not a real thing. Not a_ real thing _. Fuck this. He stands up straight, shaking his head as he starts to well up, refusing to cry in front of her right now. His whole world, that they had built, fuck, were still building, was tumbling down right in from of him. He was shaking, his whole body thrumming from pure anger. She starts trying to explain herself.

“I was just - sitting there,” She gestures vaguely towards his sofa. “It it just… dawned on me. It’s all just so overwhelming being here. In your flat. You’re out getting food, like we’re some real couple,”

“We are a real couple!” He argues.

“Noah. Stop.” She says calmly and putting her hands up. “I’m just not - I’m not... I don’t want this.” She sighs. “This isn’t for me.”

“I fought for you.” He says weakly. “I, we - we went through absolute hell and suddenly this isn’t what you want?”

“I don’t know what to say.” She answers quietly. “I’m sorry, Noah, I am -”

“I can’t -” He pauses. He’s suddenly hyper-aware of his heating beating in his chest. It feels distant, like it’s dropping out of him. He’s heartbroken. “Can’t even look at you.” He whispers.

“Noah -” She sighs and moves towards him, her hand gently laying down on his shoulder.

He jerks, like it has burnt him or something. She reels away, her eyes wide and confused.

“Get out.” He mumbles, looking down at the kitchen counter. “Please.” He whispers, his voice dropping so low it’s barely registering in the room. “Get out, Hope. Please.”

**

He was fine. He was. He had somehow convinced himself he was, just enough to make an appearance at Lottie’s new Make-Up brand deal launch a few weeks later.

The room was extravagant, Lottie’s face plastered on boards and posters with a bunch of high end branding logos around her. There’s free flowing booze being passed around the room, a table full of chocolates and small treats sits near the entrance and balloons litter the walls and ceiling. It’s all black and dark purples and blues of course, like Lottie herself has exploded all over the room.

As soon as he arrived Lottie pulled him to the side, a small frown on her face.

“Hey,” She breathed out before pulling him into a tight hug. “I heard. I’m so sorry, dude.” She looked into his eyes as she squeezed his arm. “Hope said she couldn’t come because of it.”

“It’s okay.” He shrugged.

“How are you doing?”

“As well as I can do, to be completely honest with you.” He smiled and Lottie just smiled back.

“Oh babe.” She pouted and hugged him again. “I’m just thankful you could make it. You really don’t have to stay long if you don’t want to.”

“Yeah.” He nodded, slightly frowning. “Wasn’t going to miss supporting you though.” He gestured to the room, trying to change the subject.

Lottie just grinned, her eyes so vulnerable like she could have easily burst into tears at any moment. The night is great it turns out, he catches up with the old Island gang, getting the gossip from all the couples.

It’s a little later in the evening now, the party starting to rev up. He’s standing at the bar with Rahim, Gary and Lottie. They’re chatting away, congratulating the Aussie on her accomplishments. He’s nodding alone, still convinced he’s feeling fine until he sees her. Well, he definitely thought he _ was _fine, until he catches her eye, a split second before she turns her gaze away from him.

Priya. 

Shit, she must’ve heard about his break-up by now. She’s standing with Poppy and Bobby, the latter with his back to him. She’s nursing a flute of champagne, wearing, maybe, the most extravagant and tight fitting dress he’s seen her in. The girls are cracking up at something Bobby has said. His stomach twists into knocks as he watches Bobby rest his hand on the small of Poppy’s back, giving her a kiss on the cheek before leading her away.

Priya’s eyes land on him again, they’re open and full of energy. A hint of that famous Priya mischievousness creeping in as she smiles and starts walking towards him. Shit. _ Shit _. He straightens up, he doesn’t know why, but he just does, like she has this overwhelming effect on him to be better. He focuses on the bounce of her hair as she walks, not realising she’s talking to him until she’s standing right in front of him.

“Noah.” She laughs and waves her fingers in front of his face for a second, snapping him out of his focus. “You alright?”

“Huh?” His voice croaks, making Priya laugh again. He hits his chest and talks again. “What?”

“Are you okay?” She says, putting her drink down on the bar. “You’ve looked spaced out all evening.”

Noah smiles at that. He goes for a cheeky response. Rahim, Gary and Lottie are all so wrapped up in their own conversation, he doesn’t give a flying fuck of what comes out of his mouth, even if it is stepping into dangerous territory.

“You’ve been watching me all evening have you?” He smirks when she grins at him and rolls her eyes.

“Nice to see you too, Noah.” She grins at him.

He just smiles back. They chat for a long time. A long time. Almost the whole evening. It feels just like old times, it’s easy and the conversation flows alongside some drinks.

“I can’t stop eating these damn truffles.” She huffs, opening up another wrapper. “I need to find Lottie’s caterer because oh my God.”

“You’re weak.” He laughs.

“I am.” She frowns. “Can never resist the temptation.”

He just snickers, watching her eat another one. The party kicks into full gear around them, but it sounds like static to him, the only sound he can hear is Priya’s high and bright laugh.

He doesn’t even realise how many drinks they've gone through until he has to stand to go to the loo and he stumbles a bit and grabs her leg to steady himself. She jumps slightly, resting her hand on top of his, hoping he doesn’t fall. When he stands up straight again his hand lingers on her thigh for a moment too long. Her eyes flick down and back to his face. He shakes his head as he rips it away.

“Sorry - sorry, Priya,” He stutters. “I’m just -”

“It’s fine.” She rushes out. 

They stare at each other before he walks off to the bathroom. She can still feel the electricity between them even as he stalks away. He stays in the bathroom for a little longer than he needs, staring at himself in the mirror. What is he doing? Is it okay to flirt now? A wave of guilt washes over him as he walks back out, eyes searching the room for her again, like Hope is in his mind questioning his movements. Priya’s nowhere to be seen, like she’s a lost opportunity all over again. 

He walks over to Bobby and Poppy who are sat on a sofa at the side of the room. It looks like a private conversation, but he doesn’t care.

“Hey guys,” He breathes out and scratches the back of his head as they both look up at him. “Uh, have you seen -”

“Priya?” Poppy smiles up at him. Bobby just grins, turning his face into the crook of Poppy’s neck as he tries to suppress his laugh.

“She’s outside.” He hears Bobby say, muffled by Poppy’s hair in his face.

“Uh -” Noah’s mouth opens and closes like a fish.

“It’s fine, dude.” Poppy rolls her eyes and laughs. “No one’s judging.” 

Noah just stares, before he takes a step towards the entrance. He halts himself and stares down at the couple again. He gestures to the door with his eyebrow arched, asking silently if he’s going the right way. Bobby just laughs and nods.

He walks out of the building, the warm London night air hitting him at full force. He looks around wildly for a second, before spotting her, leaning up against the brick eating one of the truffles from the buffet table. He walks over, with a huge grin on his face.

“Busted!” He says laughing, watching her eyes go wide.

Her hands fly up to her face, covering her mouth as she chews as quickly as she can. Noah just stands there giggling, watching her panic.

“I don’t -” Her words are muffled by her hand. She swallows quickly before looking at him straight in the face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

They stand outside for a little while, passing a cigarette back and forth. She goes quiet before looking at him and blowing smoke out the corner of her mouth.

“I’m sorry about Hope.” She says quietly, fidgeting with the fag between her fingers.

She watches as he physically tenses, his sober self coming through momentarily. He’s suddenly shell-shocked, reminded of where he is right now, flirting with a girl he liked before his relationship, knowing that it’s wrong. And knowing it’s even worse because she liked him back. _ Fuck. _

“Priya,” He sighs, head turning to look at the passing cars on the street. “Please, don’t -”

“I am sorry, though!” She tells him, pushing off the wall to stand next to him. “I’m so sorry.”

“Why?” He asks, whipping around to look at her.

“Because -” She shurgs, looking a little worried. “It’s awful.” She offers. 

Noah just shakes his head, emotions bubbling to the surface. He’s so close to just walking away, until she opens her mouth again.

“I care.” She says, a little louder this time. “I care about you and I know you’re hurt.” She waves her hands about as she talks. “And I want you to know that I care.”

Noah turns to look at her, frozen again. She’s frowning at him, unable to break their gaze. Jesus. Something snaps in him.

“Priya.” He sighs, taking a small step towards her. 

Their faces are mere inches from each other, he can see how long her eyelashes are even in the darkness of the outside. The next moment feels like a pull, like gravity or something is working with them. It’s like this has to happen, and it doesn’t dawn on either of them until their lips are crashing together.

Before Priya can even think about lifting a hand, Noah parts his lips, inviting her tongue in. The kiss is deepened immediately and she wraps her arms around his neck, dragging and pulling him close. He walks her backwards until her back rests on the building. She’s gasping into the kiss, Noah can taste the cigarette smoke melting into the remnants of chocolate left in her mouth.

It’s crazy and new and exciting. They can’t stop, only pulling off each other when they need air. Noah pants for a little while staring at her parted lips as she pants as well.

“That was -” She gasps.

“Yeah.” He says, his eyes wide.

**

He is dizzy with it, unable to take his lips of hers as they kissed, stumbling into his hotel room. He felt on fire, every touch and bump of her body against his was sending him into a swirling inferno. He grabs at her hips as soon as they get through the door, and it only catches on the lock after spinning their position and pushing her up against it. He’s done waiting, done being what he thinks he’s supposed to be and take what he wants.

“Shit,” Priya groans and tips her head back as he starts to trail kisses down her neck.

Noah presses his entire body against her, he’s hard and hot and _ alive _ \- finally. He mouths at her throat before sucking her skin into his mouth. She shudders against him, he breath coming in short gasps and groans. Her head is spinning from the feeling of him alone, so ready and needy. It feels wrong, in a way, she knows he’s hurting, but it’s thrilling and _ new _. It’s everything she wanted from him months ago.

She grabs at his shoulders, pushing them both away from the door and into the room. They embrace again, a heated kiss pulling them both in as they walk. She pushes him down on the bed, giggling when he hits and bounces on the covers.

Noah’s about to say something when she knees her way on the bed, kicking off her heels and interrupts him.

“If you even ask me if I see something I like, I’m straight out that door.” She smirks down at him and he laughs loud and sudden.

“You wouldn’t!” He grins at her.

She leans down, for a kiss, but stops just before her lips hit his. He stills, feeling her tense above him. His eyes dart between hers, searching for whatever she is about to say next. She slowly cradles his face, painstakingly pressing her lips to his. It’s gentle and tender, the most innocent they’ve been all night. As she pulls back she whispers to him.

“No,” She admits and kisses him again. “No, I wouldn’t.”

They both turn into a frantic mess as they start to take their clothes off, knees and elbows in the way. He pauses shoving his jeans off as she strips her dress off over her head and throwing it to the floor. All he can do is stare as her red hair falls back down to her shoulders, framing her face perfectly. His hand reaches out to grab at her hip, her deep mauve undergarments outlining and exemplifying the beautiful curves of her body. Her tan skin glowing, illuminated by the dim warm lighting in the room. She’s flawless. He whips the rest of his clothes off, leaving himself just in his boxers.

She crawls over him, pressing her mouth down onto his chest, she can’t help it, she has to. She licks down, further and further until Noah begins to shake as she gets to his navel. She lets her lips rest there for a second, her eyes looking up to watch him as she starts to tug his underwear down. They’re both silent as he springs fee, watching as his dick hits his stomach. A blush blooms from his chest, all the way up to his face.

He’s not entirely sure if he’s overwhelmed or embarrassed or what. It’s not like he hasn’t fantasised with being with Priya a couple of times, it’s just now that he actually is with her, it’s all too much for him to handle. She sits up slightly to look at him, his face going even redder when his dick twitches as she wraps her hand around him. She leans over to kiss him again and smiles as soon as he desperately tries to get his lips on hers again. 

“You getting shy on me?” She teases as she pulls back to look at him.

He goes to answer, but his voice gets stuck in his throat, moaning instead as she starts to jerk him off leisurely. His pre-come drips down onto her fingers, making her grip even more slick and delicious.

“You’re,_ fuck _, so stunning.” He whispers, his voice low and quiet.

Priya kinda loses it after that, kissing him breathless and telling him how much she wants it. He tells her to get a condom, watching her scramble off the bed and ransack through his bag on the other side of the room. She grins as she makes her way over to the bed, slipping out of her panties and unhooking her bra as she crawls back on the bed. She shoves the condom in his hand as she straddles him. 

Desperately, more than anything, Noah wants her. He finally is able to rip the foil packet, fumbling to get the condom on. She doesn’t wait, doesn’t even hesitate, just sinks onto him as soon as his hand is out of the way. He’s not in control of himself, grabbing her hips as she starts to grind and bounce on top of him. His hips dictate where he goes, deep and hard, snapping up into her. She whines, leaning over to capture him in a kiss again, bracing her hands by his head.

“Priya, oh, fuck -” He’s chanting and moaning, her name coming out of his mouth between gulping breaths.

He breathes in the scent of her skin and the faint fruity shampoo lingering on her hair as she buries her face in the crook of his neck. She keeps rolling her hips down as he snaps his back up, taking everything he’s got to give.

“Shit - shit, Noah, I can’t -” She gasps, her lips wet up against his neck. She bites down on him, as she starts to shake above him. 

They know it’s wrong, probably way too soon after his break up with Hope but they’re both a little too drunk to be making rational decisions. Plus, not to mention everything that went down in the villa between the three of them in the first place. But there was a _ spark _ there, just like Marisol had talked about in the early days of the villa. There was no denying there was something between him and Priya, and he was desperate to find out what could be.

He can feel her legs start to shake as he continues to fuck up into her. Priyas eyes rolls back for a second before she pulses around him, going rigid and stiff. She’s almost silent as she comes, just gasping in his ear and hanging onto him. Noah grabs her waist, keeping her pinned down onto him as she comes around him, urging her to grind her hips down as she does.

She lets out a huge breath, chest shaking as she tries to get air back into her lungs as she finishes. Her head rests on his shoulder, hair splayed out all over her back. He rests his feet on the bed, holding her close as he keeps thrusting into her. She’s completely limp above him, voice crescendoing as his pace quickens.

“Yes, yes - yes!” She urges him on, moaning every time he fucks into her, the sound of skin slapping in the room growing louder every passing moment. 

Noah feels everything tighten, his vision blurring and narrow because, oh fuck. He tries to say something but he feels numb as he comes. He gasps out Priya’s name instead and she gets it, sitting up slightly to look at him properly. Their eyes lock and he shudders under her as he comes, wrapping his hands around her and trying to bury himself as deep as he can.

They’re both panting, clinging to each other as the rock their hips together still, riding out the aftershocks. Noah’s still fighting for his breath under her, staring up at the ceiling past her shoulder. They stay there for a while, holding each other as they cool down. It’s intimate, way more intimate than it should be. But he wants it, he wants this so bad his heart begins to drop at the thought of even pulling away from her. His sweaty hands skid down her back, fingers resting in the dip of her back. She hums into his shoulder, breathing out through her nose. Priya finally sits up, hands resting on his chest to balance herself.

Priya smiles down at him, maybe the most innocent and open he’s seen her. The colour is high on her cheeks, filtering down to her neck and breasts. She slowly gets off of him, both of them moaning quietly as he slips out of her. She lies on her back next to him, blinking and sighing up at the ceiling. He turns to look at her, a smile creeping on his face to see her grinning back at him.

The clock ticks over to 2:21am. The window above the bed is wide open, city below quiet and asleep for the night. The curtain gently rustles as the breeze rushes through the window. Priya’s perched on the windowsill, hand dangling out the window with a lit cigarette between her fingers. She’s still completely naked, not a care in the world as she stares at the street below them.

“Such a wuss.” She laughs, looking down at Noah whose splayed out on the bed, half covered by the duvet. “Hiding your delicate self under the sheets.” She says. “It’s August!”

“Excuse me?” Noah’s eyes open and look up at her on the windowsill. 

“You heard me.” She smirks down at him before taking another drag. 

He watches as she exhales the smoke so effortlessly, out her nose and into the night air.

“I like to be comfy,” He offers. “It’s not a crime.”

“Like I said - Wuss.”

He bites her leg, before dragging her back into bed as she drops her cigarette out of the window.

He maps out her body with his tongue, flicking over her nipples, her stomach and over her hip bones before spreading her legs. He kisses up her thighs, biting into the muscles of her calves before dipping back down. He lays her tongue flat against her, licking up to her clit before sliding back down. Her legs shake against his ears as she props herself on her elbows to watch him.

They fuck up against the open window, Priya’s voice carrying out into the air. She’s squirming against him, bracing herself on the headboard with Noah’s hand over her mouth to muffle her groans. It doesn’t really work. It’s hard and fast, the breeze feels sensational all over their overheated skin. Priya’s got goosebumps all over her arms, hairs standing on end from the cold and the feeling of Noah inside her. 

They’re both half-lying on their sides a while later, Noah's twisting and twirling Priya’s hair in his fingers as she scrolls through her phone. He can’t stop touching her, his fingers reach out to her collarbone, dipping down into the soft skin.

“Tired yet?” She smirks at him. Noah shakes his head.

“Probably more delirious at this point.” He murmurs, shuffling closer to her, their knees bumping together.

She looks over to the little digital clock on the bedside table, the bright red letters standing out in the darkness of the room.

“Sun should be up soon.” She smiles at him.

“I’m always passed out by now.” Noah muses, blinking up at the ceiling.

“You never done an all-nighter?” Priya asks quietly. “C’mon, Noah you gotta live a little.” She taunts him as he shakes his head.

“Just,” He shrugs his shoulders, eyes flicking down to the bed sheets. “Never had a reason, really.”

“Not even, like, at uni? No last minute essays?”

He shakes his head again.

“On a night out?”

Another head shake. She laughs a little.

“Netflix?”

One more head shake.

“You’re such a goodie goodie.” She grins at him, before leaning over to plant a quick kiss to his lips.

“Yeah. Maybe.” He smiles at her. “I like this better though.” 

Priya just grins and stretches out her body, popping her back before settling down again.

“Me too.” She agrees.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen this side of the sun,” He tells her quietly. “We should wait for it.”

“The sunrise?”

“Yeah, might as well.”

“Yeah, okay.” She smiles.

“Awesome.” He breathes out, looking elated. “Can’t wait.”

His heart is pounding, he’s not entirely sure why. It’s just a sunrise, but it feels so much more than that. Priya giggles, having to remind him it won't be up for a few more hours. He just waves it off, pulling her close and kissing her. It’s sweet and lingering, he slides his hands up her body into her hair. Her nails dig into his back, pulling him close until they’re pinned against each other, sighing and groaning into each others mouths.

He thinks back to the time in the villa when she had tried to kiss him. It was - an experience to say the least. He dodged it of course, being with Hope at the time. He can’t help but think what would’ve happened if he hadn’t. So many wasted hours, days, _ months. _It’s like they’re playing catch up.

She pushes him down onto his back, pinning his hips down as she takes him into her mouth. She blows him slow, lethargic almost. Everytime she felt him getting close she would pull off and grip him at the base. All she could do was grin as he thrashed about in the bed, so close to coming but not allowed to release yet. It felt like torture, the best torture.

He comes after what feels like hours, his thighs on fire after straining for so long. He gasps for air, head rolling back on the mattress as Priya kisses over his length and all over his stomach, making him whimper from how sensitive he still is. His eyes are scrunched shut, mouth agape, trying to control his shaky legs.

“Priya,” He gasps and reaches out blindly for her. “Oh my god.”

“I’m here, I’m here.” She whispers, gently kissing up his chest and up his adams apple to his chin. “I’m here, Noah.”

She kisses him, guiding his mouth with her own as she tilts his head towards her. She settles on the windowsill again after, sparking up another cig. Noah is just able to make out hazy rays out light spilling through the window before closing his eyes.

He’s nudged awake a while later, Priya’s voice low and delicate close to his ear.

“Noah,” She whispers into his shoulder. He mumbles and she lets out a bright laugh. “C’mon, you wanted to see the sunrise.”

Noah stirs, stretching out his arms above his head before enveloping Priya in a cuddle, hands stroking up and down her waist.

“Mmm, yeah. Awake.” He sighs.

“Noah! C’mon.” She starts laughing again, sitting up on the bed and leaning on the headboard to look out the window.

He pulls himself up as well, settling next to her. They blink, vision still kind of cloudy from their few minutes of sleep. The horizon shifts from blues to deep orange streaked with pink. When Priya turns to look at him, Noah’s eyes are lit up, mouth quirked up from the side.

“So beautiful.” Priya murmurs, still looking at him. He hasn’t noticed and nods, not taking his eyes off the sky.

“It is.” He hums. Her stomach flips when he smiles to himself.

He looks over to her, his eyes fixated on the plumpness of her lips for a second too long. When she tilts her chin up, Noah meets her halfway, lips colliding into a heated kiss. She tastes of cigarettes and sweat and him. He can still smell the citrus-y fragrance from her shampoo, it makes his heart flutter for a split second.

He slowly turns them, resting her back down on the bed until she’s pinned down with his body. They fuck again, both so swept up in each other it feels a little careless. Noah’s hands shake as he tries to get a condom on again. They fuck, slow and gradual, Priya’s legs wrapped around him and keeping him close.

He feels like he breaks apart when he comes again, his head dropping down onto her shoulder as he stills inside her. Priyas eyes are open, lidded from the exhaustion finally settling in. She’s watching him, fingers lacing into his hair. He grins at her when they catch each other’s eyes.

“So, are you still working at the library?” She asks at 8:46am, voice rough and way too loud for the morning. 

He’s got his face pressed into her tummy, both of them snoozing in the morning light. He has to process what she’s said for a second, his brain not fully functioning after no sleep.

“Yeah,” He mumbles. “Well, yeah and no.” He props himself up slightly to look at her. “Kind of. More like a spokesman? Working with literature charities and stuff for kids.”

“That’s amazing.” She says, combing his wild hair with her fingertips. 

“You still working at the estate agents?” He murmurs, his eyes starting to close again. 

“Yeah.” She sighs, frowning slightly. “I love it still, but -” Her eyes go wide and she shoots up.

Noah just stares as she gets up out of the bed, kneeling down to look for her clothes. Her hair flows all over the place as she paces around the room.

“Shit, _ shit _-” She rushes out. “I have to catch a train back!” 

His heart sinks a little, watching as she scrambles back into her clothes. He sits up fully in bed, hands anchored in his laps as she wiggles back into her dress.

“Crap,” She looks over at the clock, talking to herself. “Gotta get my stuff - ugh.”

“Do you… do you have to leave today?” He asks, thumbs fiddling in his lap. “Take an extra day off.”

“I can’t,” She sighs, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. “Don’t have anymore annual leave. Plus, I have a bunch of paperwork waiting for me.”

“Call in sick.” He says, smiling.

She looks down at him in the bed, giving him a small smile. His heart starts to pound as her face starts to get sad. 

“Noah…” She trails off. “I don’t wanna make this any harder.” She looks exhausted. “You know this was wrong, right?”

His smile fades, looking into her eyes. She looks serious, guarded, like Hope did just weeks ago. His heart begins to drop.

“I know - it was, but -” He starts before getting interrupted.

“Noah.” Priya shakes her head, her voice so quiet.

“I like you. A lot.”

“Please, don’t say that.” She stresses. “You did like me. And I liked you at one point too.”

“But?” He offers, like he knows what’s coming next.

“But. Last night was just -” She sighs. “Y’know. Rebound.”

“Yeah.” He smiles. “I know.”

“I really did like you.” She states, her voice wobbling the tiniest bit. “We just, we never got our timing right.”

He just nods, smiling at her.

She tries to smile back, her heart shattering at the idea of leaving him here alone. He wraps her in a hug, breathing in her scent as deeply as he can before she lets go of him. She kisses him, quick and tender before grabbing the rest of her things. This was not the goodbye he was wishing for. He gives her his jacket, trying to help her as much as she can in the walk of shame she’s about to put herself through. She laughs as she shrugs it on, giving him a bright smile before heading for the door.

He watches silently as she leaves, closing the door as quietly as she can. He stays there for a long time, praying she decides to turn around and knock on the door, but it never comes. He shivers as a draft comes through the window, goosebumps blossoming up all over his back. 

As he turns to close the window, he’s greeted by Priya’s cigarette butts lying on the windowsill. He smiles, feeling giddy and mournful at the same time. He picks one up and examines her lipstick stain around it.

“Can never resist the temptation.” He sighs to himself.

**


End file.
